


Ereri one shots Lemons included

by Oliver_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Disney, Ereri Week 2015, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Scars, Yaoi, abuseive fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Moon/pseuds/Oliver_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be ready for some yummy yaoi...yus</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Be ready for some yummy yaoi...yus

Levi's POV~ 

I lay Eren onto the couch and run my hand up his thigh making him whimper and bite his lip . I take off his pants slowly and move my hand under his boxer's stroking his member making him tilt his head back and Moan rather loudly. Eren bucked his hips trying to get more friction for his painful erection I decided to tease him and stop and take my pants off and Moan his name " oh..Eren" I moan out making Eren drool slightly and he almost started stroking himself but I grabbed his dick and licked the tip " a-ah" Eren whispers. 

 

I put my fingers into his mouth " suck" I demand and he happily listens to me sucking on all my fingers and I take them out and spread his legs a bit and insert by fingers into him pumping in and out. " A-Ah...More" Eren moans , I curl my fingers making him arch his back in pleasure " t-there f-faster" Eren moans . I remove my fingers when I think he's good and I remove my pants and slowly enter into him his finger nails dig into my skin and I groan " E-Eren your..so damn tight" Eren moans and kisses my neck " F-Faster.." Eren demands and I nod and thrust into him faster. " A-AAH" Eren screams in pleasure. 

 

The room was filled with the sound of Moans, Groans and just happiness. I move faster and I hit his spot " O-Oh L-LEVI" Eren screams and tilts his head back and cums on his stomach I felt myself getting close but I decided to continue and move fatser, " m-more.." I kept hitting his spot and I loved hearing his sweet moans , for once I didn't have to live in fear that he died or his father hurt him I smile and run my hand over the scar on his stomach and I hear Eren whimper " shh baby your okay" I whisper ' baby?' I thought to myself and I held him close to me moving gentle and I heard his moans soften and he kissed my neck " m-more" he whispers and I go fast again. I finally release inside of him and he moans in pleasure at the feeling.

 

 

( wow that sucked .... anyway read my book called scars on watt-pad to understand why Levi was scared..more lemon's will come soon and they'll be better this was my first fucking lemon okay!! here's the link to me book https://www.wattpad.com/story/46718914-scars-erieri-modern-au


	2. Play a game... Eren..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants to play a new game with Eren... But Eren doesn't know what the game is about until he finds out.

Levi sat in his desk chair filling out paper work Erwin gave him earlier. Levi sighed loudly and looked to the window seeing Eren sit under a tree shushing Armin who was a few feet away from Eren. " found you!" Levi heard Jean yell .Levi sighed looking at the toys he bought for Eren his boyfriend. Eren walked into Levi's office and sat on the edge ' i'll make him hard..this time' Eren thought to himself as he looked at Levi lustfully and bites his lip.

 

Levi looked at Eren with wide eyes. Eren removed his straps slowly moaning when his slender fingers traced over his own crotch " oh..Levi" . Levi felt himself harden but he wouldn't dare let Eren top..oh no that's Levi's job.Eren removed his shirt and pants leaving him only in boxers , he sat on Levi's lap and looked into his silver eyes. Levi lost it and kissed the boy hungrily.

 

Eren moaned into the kiss , wrapping his arms around his neck and bucked his hips to get friction on his growing erection. Levi grabbed Eren and layed him onto the desk pulling out handcuffs from his pockets and cuffed Eren's hands together. And licked his neck earning small moans and whimpers from the boy.Eren bucked his hips and Levi held his hands over his head and took of his clothes slowly. And rubbed Eren's clothes buldge and Eren arched his back and moaned in pleasure. 

 

Eren moaned louder " p-please... I n-need you" Eren moaned out and Levi made him suck on his fingers. Levi took off both their boxers.Once Levi took his fingers from Eren's mouth he inserted them into him making Eren squirm . Eren bucked his hips " m-more..I need you" Levi removed his fingers and thrusted into Eren. " A-Ah" Eren moaned out leaning onto Levi and moaning. Levi grunted in pleasure and moved faster. Levi felt himself getting close and moaned realsing on himself. 

 

Eren felt Levi pull out and he kissed Hus liver's neck earning small moans . Eren fall back onto the bed finally falling asleep leaving Levi to clean up their mess from their fun game.... 

 

THE END ( UPDATES ARE DAILY )


	3. Payback's a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wanted to get payback for Levi last night...will he be able to make Levi moan?? 
> 
>  
> 
> ( I'll be doing ereri one shots too not just lemons but I'll continue to do yaoi stories too mkay and I love your comments they make me so happy!!)

Eren's POV~~

 

Eren layed on his bed groaning ' I'll get him for this' I thought to myself and smirked but fronwed rembering what he did to me. Levi made a bet with me that I would be easy to make moan which I would win..but no I didn't. I swore to myself I'd make that clean short freak moan and a lot. 

 

I got dressed in a maid's outfit showing my butt a little and walked to Levi's office . I opened the door smiling he didn't look up from his paper work meaning this could work , I sit on his desk and tapped his paper with his finger and Levi looked at him and imidiantly his jaw dropped open " Eren". Levi said and I move and open my legs a little I caught Levi looking there for a second and I smile sliding onto his lap and I already felt the budlge in his pants. I grin and kiss him deeply which he gladly kissed back. 

 

I grinded on him and I licked his neck earning a tiny gasp from him I only smirk wider . I unbutton his shirt and kiss his neck and swirl my tongue on his nipple earning tiny whimpers , I was getting there he'd moan soon. I remove his straps and unzip his pants sliding my hand into his pants and rub his buldge making him grunt. I rub faster and removed his boxers and pants and stroke his length and he bites his lip. ' no fair' I move my head down and lick the tip and lick the side making him moan!!! 

 

I smile and removes my underwear off and Levi inserts his finger into me getting me ready . I moan at the feeling and I kiss his neck making him moan I slide onto his length until it was fully in me and I bounce up and down making him moan. " y-your..so...t-tight" Levi moans out I bounce faster and Levi strokes my own member and I scream in pleasure. " Levi..I love you! I cry out throwing my head back and realse on his chest as he realsed in my and I smile leaning my head on his shoulder panting heavily. " I love you too Eren" Levi whispers kissing my cheek.


	4. Little Eren and Daddy Levi ~ one shot part LONG ONE SHOT BEWARE LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was adopted by Levi and has bad nightmares ... this is a long one be ready for feelz this story is sad...

Levi and Hanji, walked into the foster home, " Aww" Hanji says as she picked up a little boy with emerald eyes and brow hair. Levi walked over to the boy " Oi whats your name?" Levi asks " E-Eren" the boy answers. Levi saw a bruise and scratches on his body " Eren what happened to you?" Levi asks " I fell" Eren says " ok" Levi answers not believing him. Hanji walked to the assistant saying Levi was going to foster Eren. " come one sweetie" Hanji says " Levi will watch you now!" Hanji squeals. Levi raised his eye brow " Why should I watch this brat?" Levi asks " Levi!" Hanji shouts Eren started to cry in Hanji's arms " hold him" Hanji demands " tch" Levi says and held Eren in his arms. Eren snuggles closer and hugs Levi. Levi smiled but hid it from Eren. " come on let's go home" Levi says

 

 

Eren closed his eyes and had a awful nightmare that was actually a true story.

 

"Daddy daddy" Eren says " what?!" His father shouts. " lets play a game" Eren says smiling, His father lifted Eren into his arms and shouted in his ear " NO YOU IDIOT" Eren screams in pain and cried His father throws him across the room and laughs. Eren rolled onto a broken beer bottle and cried in pain. Eren screamed in pain as his father kicked his stomach and leg-

 

 

Eren woke up and cried. " Eren!" Levi shouts running into his room Eren reaches out for Levi. " come here" Levi whispers and held Eren close. Eren sniffled and cried onto Levi's shoulder " It's okay" Levi whispers and strokes Eren Hair " your okay now" Levi whispers and kisses Eren's cheek. Eren hums in delight and turns Levi's head " I love you daddy'' Eren says and kisses Levi's nose. Levi laughs quietly " alright now sleep we have school tomorrow " Eren whines and lays down on Levi's chest and passes out.

 

Levi walked up the steps leading to Eren's room. " Eren" Levi called out. He heard shuffling coming from Eren's room, " Eren" Levi said more softy, Levi opened the door finding Eren in his footsies. Levi bends down at Eren's level " What's wrong?" Levi asks gently. Eren starts to tear up. " I-I don't want to go to s-school!" Eren cries, Levi's eyes widen. Levi lifts Eren into his arms and rocks back and forth Eren closed his eyes and smiled as he heard Levi's heart beat. " come on get dressed you'll be ok" Levi says.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Eren got dressed he ran down his stairs and grabbed his back pack " come on were going to be late!" Levi says, Eren puts on his sneakers and ran to the car. Levi stuck in the key and backed out of their drive way. Eren played with his bear " No not the honey" Eren says in a low voice " mwahha" Eren laughs in a evil voice. " Eren were here" Levi says Eren's eyes widen and he starts to cry. " d-daddy I don't want to go!" Eren says Levi frowns and opens Eren's door and holds him in his arms " it's preschool it's fun" Levi says Eren smiles " ok" . Eren kisses Levi cheek and jumped out of his arms. " Eren" Levi grumbles, Eren turned around and nervously smiles. Levi lifts him into his arms once more and gives him a warm hug. Eren smiles and Levi put him down and waved goodbye.

 

 

Eren ran inside and saw three boys one with blue eyes and yellow hair, another with brown hair and a boy with two toned hair. The boy with two toned hair walked up to Eren and yanked his bear away. " H-hey!" Eren shouts. " jean" the Boy with brown hair whispers. " fine" jean smirks and rips the bears head off. " here you go " Jean laughs. Jean and the boy with brown hair walk away leaving Eren alone. Eren fell to his knee's and grabbed the bear into his arms and cried. '' m-mommy" He sobs. Eren ran out to the play ground and hid under a bush where he laid down a blanket and Eren stayed there for three hours alone and hungry but he would not dare leave he was afraid to loose anything else. Eren looked out from the bush seeing the sun was setting. " w-where is daddy?" Eren whispers. He held his knees close to his chest and cries. " Eren?!" the teacher Petra calls out. She grabs Eren's arm and yanks him out of the bush " why did you steal Jean's bear!" Petra shouts. " w-what?" Eren sobs " give it back now!" Petra shouts. she grabs the bear and let go of Eren he falls to his knee's " my mommy gave that to me" he shouts. " Eren sit down you hurt jean today you are in big trouble" Petra shouts in Eren's face.

 

 

Eren ran to Jean and jumped on his back shouting at him " GIVE IT BACK" Eren shouts. Jean smirks and kicks Eren off and punches him " loser " Jean whispers before throwing the bear in the lake. Eren screams and ran towards the lake. " mommy!" he screams. Levi parked his car and walked inside he heard shouting. " LEVI!" Petra shouts. " w-what?" Levi growls. " it's Eren he is going to the lake! And none of us can swim!" Petra sobs. Levi ran out the door towards the lake where Eren was screaming for help holding his bear. " EREN" Levi shouts. He swam towards Eren and lifted him into his arms. Levi walked out from the lake " d-daddy" Eren sobs. " no more school for you" Levi whispers and kisses his head.

 

 

Eren told Levi the whole story and made sure that Eren never went back to that school. " come on to bed" Levi whispers when he looked down Eren was already asleep. Levi smiles and covers them both up and they await for the new day to begin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Levi walks out of his room holding Eren in his arms. " daddy can we get more food?" Eren asks, Levi nods and smiles slightly " sure now go make a lit of food you want'' Levi says. Eren jumped from his arms and ran to his art room.

 

Levi changed into a white button down shirt and black pants, while Eren wore white shorts a brown belt and a shirt that says " i'm a titan" Eren put on his sneakers and ran outside " Eren!" Levi shouts running after him. Eren jumps in the car and waits for Levi to help buckle the seat belts.

 

 

Eren made Levi blast his favorite song which happened to be Vocaloid D.A.T.A, Eren sang along with it While Levi drove and tried to ignore the stares. Once they were at the store Eren jumped out and ran up to one of the carts " Daddy this one!'' Eren shouts. " ok" Levi says before grabbing the cart and lifting Eren into it. Eren smiles and grabs his paper. " here you go Daddy everything I want" Eren says. " Eren why is everything on here only sweets?" Levi asks annoyed. Eren laughs " oops wrong list that is for dessert here is the list for my lunch and dinner" Eren says " wow your really organized" Levi says Eren smiles and hugs Levi from inside the cart. " I love you daddy" Eren shouts. Levi's eyes widen " I-I love you too" Levi says Eren smiles and lets go of Levi.

 

 

 

Levi walked to the meat section and talked to a man about steak. Eren crawled out of the cart when he see's a butterfly fly past him. " Oh pretty!" Eren giggles and ran after it. Eren ran through the store until he forgot where Levi was. Eren stops running and his eyes grew watery. " d-daddy?" Eren cries. Levi ran around the store searching for Eren. Levi sees Eren in the distance crying. Levi drops his bags and ran towards him lifting him into his arms. Eren sobs onto Levi's shirt. " come on lets go home" Levi whispers kissing his head. Eren cries remembering who he just saw . " I saw t-the m-monster" Eren sobs before passing out. Levi drove home and laid Eren down and kissed his head goodnight. Eren kept feeling something bad was going to happen to him and he was afraid to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Eren laid in his bed his eyes were red and puffy from crying all night long, Eren wanted to get Levi but he was to afraid he did not want to wake Levi who was working all day. Eren cried more. " d-daddy" He whispers. He sobs loudly and then quickly covers his mouth. Eren kept seeing his father hurting him. Eren sobs again and holds his teddy bear closer. 

 

 

Eren turned over and saw a man holding a knife and walking towards him " NOOOO!" Eren screams The man grabs Eren's kneck and holds him up on his arm was a titans face. " the gang titan?" Eren thought. The man lifts Eren into the air and held his knife to his stomach " STOP!" Eren screams " your father told me to say goodbye and he never loved you" the man says smirking. Eren freezes and sobs " daddy hates me?" He sobs the man puts the knife on Eren's stomach and slowly cut a symbol Eren screams loudly. 

 

 

The door slams open and there stood Levi Erwin and Hanji. " EREN!" Hanji screams Eren turned and his face was pale " d-daddy?" Eren whispers the man drops Eren and jumped out the window and Hanji followed him. Levi ran to Eren " Eren?!" Levi shouts. Eren weakly opens his eyes and cries. Eren closes his eyes and fell limp onto levi. Levi screams " CALL 911!" Levi shouts

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi rushed into the hospital where Eren was kept. Eren laid in a bed with tubes in his arms and wire in his nose to help him breath. " Eren" Levi whispers and cries softly. " d-daddy" Eren whispers lifting his tiny hand into Levi's. Levi smiles softly. " i'm so glad your ok" Levi says. Eren smiles and falls asleep. Levi looks at the window and see's his reflection " please be ok" Levi whispers. 

 

 

Hours passed since Levi left to grab Eren's things . Eren woke up and thought Levi left him " d-daddy?" Eren sobs and jumps out from the bed and looks out the window opening it and leans out looking at the ground. Levi walks in and see's Eren awake but leaning over a window! " EREN!" Levi shouts and runs to him lifting him into his arms and shutting the window tightly. Eren looks at Levi and cries " daddy I thought you left me" Eren cries " no I was getting your toys and clothes" Levi says hugging Eren tightly. Eren smiles and wraps his tiny arms around Levi's neck " I love you" Eren says. 

 

Levi holds Eren and walks around the room cradling him and sings a song. Eren closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep. Levi smiles and walks to the bed and lays Eren down next to him and wraps a blanket around him and kisses his cheek. Eren holds onto to Levi's shirt and whimpers " i'm not leaving" Levi whispers and holds Eren close and falls asleep. Eren woke up early and looked at Levi and smiled " I love you daddy" Eren whispers. 

 

Levi woke up and bought Eren breakfast. Eren jumps on his bed watching Naruto " I'll be a ninja one day" Eren whispers . Eren falls onto his back and laughs " I brought medicine" A stranger says walking in . Eren looks up and his eyes widen " y-your the man who stabbed me" Eren whispers. The man laughs and removes the mask and holds up another knife " this time I won't fail" he whispers. Eren starts to cry and moves back . The man laughs and walks closer to Eren. He lifts the knife over his head aiming for Eren's heart. Eren screams loudly " GET AWAY! DADDY SOMEONE HELP!" Eren screams. Doctors run with the police and Levi soon runs up and his eyes widen the police hold the man by the arms and he drops the knife onto the bed in front of Eren. Eren cries loudly and holds his arms out for Levi " i'm so sorry" Levi whispers and picks Eren up and holds him close. Eren sobs loudly on Levi's chest. Levi looks at the man and gives him a death glare " touch my kid again and I rip you apart" Levi threatens. Eren stops crying and sniffles and hiccups every once and a while.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren held Levi's hand as they left the hospital he smiles at Levi and skips to the car and tries to open the door " it's locked'' Eren whines and Levi laughs softly " sorry" Levi unlocks his door and Eren jumps in buckling his seat belt in Levi sighs and looks at him in the mirror and smiles slightly. Eren looks out the window and squeals his favorite song comes on and Levi groans but keeps it on

Eren unbuckles his seat belt and hops out of the car running to the front door and bangs on the door " daddy open open!" Eren whines and cries " shh brat" Levi says and unlocks it letting Eren run in and run around the house " Oi Eren come here" Levi says Eren walks to him and looks up worried " yes daddy" Eren whispers Levi picks Eren up and holds him close to his chest " I love you so much" Levi whispers and kisses his cheek making Eren squeal . " now go play in your room while I exercise" Levi whispers and puts Eren down and he runs to his room .

Eren's POV ~ 

I walk into my room and find a pink princess dress and gag " stupid Hanji" I whisper. I change into my avenger boxers I laugh and sneak out of my room finding my daddy doing curl ups when he puts is legs down I climb onto his legs making him lift me I squeal and look into his eyes and feel my cheeks heat up. Levi smiles and kisses my nose each time he comes up. I smile and fall asleep on his legs. 

Levi's POV~

I smile and lift Eren onto my chest and we lay on the floor for a while enjoying each other's company. I was so happy and grateful he lived after his attack he still has a scar on his stomach from the knife and I touch it gently and stand up still holding him and carries him to my room and lays him onto my bed. He clings onto my shirt and I lay beside him and sing softly 

It was like a nightmare 

It's painful for me   
Because nobody wants to die too fast   
Remember the day of grief   
Now it's strange for me   
I could see your face   
I could hear your voice 

Remember the day we met   
It's painful for me   
Because nobody wants to die too fast   
Remember a day we dreamt   
It's painful for me   
I could see your face   
I could hear your voice

 

 

I feel Eren squeeze my shirt and cough softly. " I love you Eren" I whisper and kiss his head. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

ERENS POV~

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I jump out of my bed and head to my daddies room " daddy!" I shout and jump on him. " Oi Eren" Levi says and picks me up and sits me on his stomach. I smile at him and pull on his cheeks " daddy wake up " I say and giggle. Levi turns over and I fall off his tummy and onto the floor  
I tear up and start to fake cry. " Eren..." Levi whispers and picks me up gently " don't cry" he whispers and hugs me gently. I smirk and poke his cheek " got ya" I shout , he looks at me madly I whimper and hide my face in his shirt. 

 

 

I laugh when Levi blows a raspberry on my stomach. " stop it Daddy" I whimper and laugh loudly. I hear the door bell ring and I jump off Levi quickly and zoom to the door but I regret that. " Hanji-san?" I whisper and she picks me up and throws me in the air making me squeal " my little titan Baby!!" she screams I laugh at the nickname and put my toes onto her face and squish her cheeks. " Hanji-san you ugly" Hanji fake cries which makes me laugh harder.

 

 

 

Levi walked in and crossed his arms and grabbed me from Hanji. " shitty glasses don't touch Eren" He snaps at her and I stick my tongue out at Hanji. Levi laid me down and took off my pajamas and slipped on my favorite Footie " daddy I want to go to the park" I chirp and Levi only nods making me scream in joy. " PARK PARK PARK" I chant and then Hanji joined in making Levi's eye twitch. " Hanji-saaan daddy is mad" I whine and my eyes tear up and I fall back laughing. " Daddy please" I whine and the next thing I know Levi and I are walking hand in hand to the park!!!! - _ - 

 

 

 

Levi's POV~~ 

 

I sit Eren onto the slide and walk behind him and touch his back before pushing him down gently. He lets out a little " wee" on the way down and tumbles off the slide I snicker and pick him up and bring him to the swings. " want me to push you?" I ask raising my eye brow Eren only nodded and I smile and place him onto the swing and start to push him high. I smile as I hear him squeal in happiness. I push him again but see his head fall forward almost dead like. " Eren" I whine and stop the swing and hold him in my arms " sleepy head" I whisper and he was passed out and snoring on me. " drool on me and you die" I warn.

 

 

I lay Eren into his bed and tuck him in and head to the kitchen. I pour some wine into a glass and drink slowly. I hear tiny feet walk towards me and see Eren rubbing his eyes and hiccuping. " Daddy i'm thirsty" He whispers . I smile and hand him a glass of water and lift him onto my lap and rub his back. 

 

~~~~~

Come little children i'll take thee away , into a land of enchantment come my sweet children for lif-

 

 

Eren turns off the movie called Hocus Pocus and lays upside down " Daddy why can't I have her things on her chest" I hear Eren ask and I choke on my tea. " what boobs?'' I ask " YES" Eren says " well your not a women" I answer bluntly and Eren laughs " oh yay I like being a boy those things look annoying" I smirk ( Believe me they are... - _ - ) I sit next to Eren and tickle his toes. " come on I have a surprise for you" I whisper and hand him a bag full of candy. " I love you!" Eren screams and wraps his arms around me I smile and kiss his head. " we'll be happy forever " I whisper and we smile.

 

 

 

 

 

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
